


The Power Source

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [21]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of alternate universe character death, request for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The residents of Freedom City in Timeline two have a request for Rachel.
Series: Journey Through Time [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Power Source

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

The Power Source

“Where are you taking me Sage,” she asked warily she didn’t want to see any more secrets the ones from the last world and her encounter with the ghost weighed heavily on her mind all ready. Sage said nothing and led her into a strange room where a large glowing blue Crystal sat in the middle of some extremely complex machinery. She noticed the crystal was cracking then and the technicians working looked alarmed.

“This is the power source for the entire City it was made by Tony Stark before he died by harnessing the potential of the terrigen mist crystals.” Sage said looking at it. “No one here has the skill to mend the crystal but I believe using your talents you can do so.” Sage pointed it out. “You can use your psychometry and chronal skimming to see how the crystal should look and then telekinetically fuse it back into proper shape.”

“I don’t know if I have the fine control do that,” She admitted. She could agree with Sage in theory that she could do it but theory and reality were two different things this wasn’t putting a fallen building back together. “I don’t think I should even try.”

“I am not asking you to do it now,” Sage said shaking her head. “I am asking you to try on your last day here because in the interim we have to get temporary power generators up in case you can’t fix it.” Sage then looked disturbed. “If you can’t fix it then we will have to consider returning to Earth eventually.”

“I’ll try to fix it,” She said feeling guilty. “On one condition keep Daken locked up in the brig until after we leave.” She hadn’t had a chance to bring up their worry. “The dupe of Madrox you caught told him everything about us before he was absorbed.”

“I will make the necessary arrangements.” Sage said and he she got the impression that he wouldn’t have been released at all while they were hear and Sage was just playing along to ensure her cooperation. “Shall I accompany you back to your quarters?”

“I know the way,” She said and headed out into the hall. As she was walking the creature fell into step beside her this time in the form of an old woman. “Will you let them leave if I can’t repair the crystal?”

“No, I’ll simply allow one of the techs to suddenly be inspired to make another and show them where more crystals lay.” The creature said. “You should be able to fix it without any help from me though.” The creature was gone then and she was left with the knowledge that no matter what happened the folks were going to be staying on the moon and she couldn’t say anything.

The End


End file.
